Concepts
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Sur le virtuel, l'actuel, le réel et puis les théories de Schrödinger.


Ceci est un OS écrit par un cerveau fatigué sur le thème Virtuel dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (pour plus d'informations, envoyez-moi un MP ou laissez une review, je serais heureuse de vous expliquer comment venir nous rejoindre, sinon il y a le lien sur mon profil).

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Concepts**_

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Elle était fatiguée, au bord des nerfs, c'était la troisième fois de la semaine que Chat Noir tentait une approche et elle n'en pouvait plus. D'autant qu'il utilisait de bien grands mots, qui avaient le don de la stresser.

« Mais c'est pas moi que tu aimes Chat Noir ! Tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille virtuelle et je ne peux être rien d'autre qu'actuelle ! »

Chat Noir, blessé, regarda sa partenaire. Il était déjà vexé qu'elle refuse d'admettre ses sentiments, si en plus elle se mettait à parler avec des termes qu'il ne comprenait pas … Elle finit par baisser les bras et soupirer, s'asseyant au bord du toit.

« Désolée, c'est le BAC de Philo qui approche, et … »

Ah, oui. Sa chère et tendre était partie en Littéraire, cela il l'avait extorqué à force de petites informations.

« Et je crois que c'est ça, notre problème. Tu vois, on n'est pas … réels, ou plutôt, on n'est moins réels que ce qu'on … merde, je suis perdue. Mais, tu vois, il y a moi, et moi sans le masque, ok ? Là, maintenant, je suis Ladybug, Ladybug est ici et est donc actuelle, moi sans le masque je suis une potentialité, je suis donc virtuelle en cela que je suis … possible d'actualisation ? Rha, j'avais compris le truc en cours, mais je n'arrive plus à mettre le doigt dessus … et puis il y avait cette phrase, comme quoi l'actuel est un après-coup du virtuel et est donc moins réel, ce qui fait que … attends, je suis pas sûre, est-ce que ça infirme ou confirme ma théorie ? »

Chat Noir avait la tête penchée sur le côté, quand une idée de génie lui vint. Il ferma les yeux très forts et se mit à chanter à tue-tête pendant une dizaine de secondes. Ladybug allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il s'arrêta et se mit à parler.

« Bon, on est dans la philo, c'est ça ? Alors, tu connais le Chat de Schrödinger ?

—Euh … oui.

—Eh bah là, c'est pareil. Pendant que je ne voyais rien ni n'entendais rien, il est tout à fait possible que tu te sois détransformée, aussi il y a une chance sur deux que je parle présentement à la toi sans masque, on est d'accord ?

—Eh bien, si on suit l'exemple du Chat –

—Il faut toujours suivre le Chat. Bref. Alors là maintenant, tu es à moitié civile à moitié héroïne, donc les deux en même temps, et de ce que j'ai compris vous êtes toutes deux potentielles donc virtuelles donc plus réelles que si j'ouvrais les yeux et que tu étais actuelle, c'est ça ?

—Euh, je suis pas bien sûre …

—Parfait ! Alors je le répète. Je t'aime. Je garderai les yeux fermés, ma Lady de Schrödinger, si ça peut t'en convaincre. »

Ladybug rit en frottant la tête de son partenaire. Elle hésita à déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais décida de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle regarda en bas. Un musicien de rue s'installa, avec un ampli de bonne qualité, et commença à jouer. Elle jouait avec le feu.

« Le Chat de Schrödinger, c'est pas de la Philo, c'est de la Physique Quantique. »

Et Chat Noir entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit la porte de l'escalier se refermer, et crut apercevoir une tâche rouge, minuscule, d'à peu près la même taille que Plagg, en fait. Il eut peur de comprendre. Ladybug ne prenait pas l'escalier, elle avait un yoyo, sauf si … Il se mit à rougir furieusement.

Elle avait peut-être fait ça exprès, et peut-être cette tâche n'était qu'une imagination, mais il restait le doute, et ainsi disparue sa Lady était plus féline que lui.

.

.

Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là. J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre la notion de virtuel en philosophie, mais je suis quand même contente de ce petit OS.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
